


First Love

by day6isworthit



Series: First Love [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, lots of ugly crying, ready yourselves with tears and tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit
Summary: It's his first love, but how come it's my heart break?





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy!" I heard my daughter say to my husband as I walked by her room, with the door ajar. 

“Yes, baby?” He said, sitting down beside our daughter, tucking her to bed.

I was about to leave but what my daughter asked Sungjin next, stopped me from moving. I felt my breath hitch, my heart beat getting faster by the second, making it hard for me to breathe. _Why can’t I suddenly breathe?_

“Can you tell me about your first love, daddy?” 

I can’t hear this, no. Not again.

“My first love? Why are you suddenly interested in that? Let’s go to sleep, Soo-ah, you have school tomorrow.”

“Please daddy, tell me a bedtime story. Please! I’ll sleep after you tell me the story.”

“Alright alright, but promise me you’ll sleep right after, okay?” 

“I promise!”

Oh my God.

“I met her when I was in third grade…”

“In third grade? How old were you then dad?” Soo-ah said interrupting him. 

“I was nine.”

He’s just starting to tell the story to our daughter, yet here I am standing in the hallway, frozen to my place, quietly listening, with tears already streaming down my face. It’s been years, heck our daughter turned 11 two days ago; yet somehow the scars from this story are still fresh to me. 

“She was my classmate, my neighbour, and my best friend. We did everything together. In school, we sat next to each other, and passed notes during class. When lunch comes we usually eat with our other friends in the cafeteria then run outside to play. After school we would then run home as fast as we can just so we can play more in the playground for hours. Our mothers… your grandmother, used to scold us both when we go home late because we always forget the time when we play.”

“Grandmother knew her?” 

“Of course! My whole family loved her, she was like family to us.”

“That’s so cool dad!”

“Anyway, so we basically grew up together. We went to the same high school, same university, we even tried getting into the same company.”

“So when did you know you loved her?”

“Oh I didn’t know at first. I think it was when we were in university together. I remember there was a festival in school that we had to attend. It was a big event and everybody was excited about it. Since she and I were from different departments, she had a whole life separate from me. She had other friends there that I didn’t know. So on the day of the festival, we agreed to meet so that she can introduce me to them. Little did I know that she already had a boyfriend.”

“Oh no, dad! What did you do? Did she tell you who it was?”

“I was okay about it at first; she introduced me to him, was friendly with him even. But when I got home that night, I realized that I was jealous of her boyfriend, it made me mad. I was so confused about my feelings for her I didn’t talk to her for a few weeks.”

“Didn’t she look for you?”

“Oh she did, and she was persistent too. I remember I had to make excuses that I didn't have extra time to spare because I had projects to do or I was too tired to go out. One day I ran out of excuses to tell so she forced me to tell her what’s wrong. And that’s when I told her.”

I heard my daughter giggle, squealing even, excited to hear the rest of his dad’s story. But with every word that falls from Sungjin’s mouth is a dagger aimed for me. I felt my knees wobble, finally giving up from the pressure of standing up that I had to sit down on the floor.

“Oh my God, daddy, you told her you loved her?” She clapped enthusiastically.

"Well, no not exactly. I just told her I liked her, and that I didn't like her boyfriend...that he makes me jealous." 

"What did she say?" 

"She laughed at me."

"She laughed? Why?"

"She told me that their relationship isn't real. He asked her to play pretend and be his girlfriend because he wanted to make someone jealous."

"So she really didn't have a boyfriend?" 

"No she didn't, and then that same night she told me she liked me too."

"Really? So you ended up with her dad?"

"Yes I did, Soo-ah. We started dating the very next day, I took her out to see movies, we watched the stars at night, and then I sang to her with my guitar. We even..."

I heard Sungjin stop talking. So that means my daughter fell asleep. Sungjin's probably tucking her to bed now, kissing her on the forehead, wishing her a good night's sleep. He'd walk over to her side table and turn off the lamp; close the windows and the curtains. Next he'll walk to the bathroom, get the laundry for washing and close the door behind him. Then he'll finally leave her room, turning off the lights as he looks at our daughter one last time. It's our routine every night, I know it by heart. 

Sungjin walked out of the bedroom and was surprised to see me on the floor. He was looking down on me, confused; worry evident on his face. 

"What are you doing there?" He asked, the laundry basket on his hip, a hand reaching out for me. 

"Too bad you didn't get to finish the story for Soo-ah, you were about to get to my favorite part." I said standing up.

"Love..." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. 

"No don't touch me, and don't call me love. We've been married for 12 years but never, in those 12 years did I feel that you loved me." I said swatting his hand away, disgusted. At him? No, of course not. I'm disgusted at myself, for choosing to stay, for making stupid decisions for myself that I am now regretting. I never should've married Sungjin. But what can I do, when I love him, with every piece of me. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's finish that story shall we?"

"Stop it, let's not do this okay? I'm tired, let's go to sleep."

"No! Since we're already openly talking about this, and you even told the story to my daughter. Don't you think I deserve to at least tell this story the way I lived it?" I said as tears started to fall again, I thought I dried them out earlier. I didn't know I had more tears left to cry. 

"What do you mean?"

"Should I wake our daughter up? Tell her the rest of this story Sungjin?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Let's tell her, come on...let's tell Soo-ah, my daughter, my own flesh and blood, about how his father still loves her aunt Eunbi. I'm surprised you even told Soo-ah the story from the very beginning, how generous of you. She's been asking all these years, for you to tell our love story. How you and I met, how you fell in love with mommy; but you never told her Sungjin. You've always dodged the question. But wow, you really surprised me today huh, you told her about Eunbi. Not me, her mother, but Eunbi." 

He's silent, looking at me straight in the eyes, sadness and guilt and pity visible in his. 

"Why didn't you tell Soo-ah about me? I was there too you know? I was there with you and Eunbi throughout everything. I was there when we ate lunch in the cafeteria, and when we played in the playground. I sat next to you in every class, helped you with homework, I picked you and Eunbi up everyday before I go to school, I studied with you for every exam. We took college entrance tests together, we had the same major, the same circle of friends, the same everything. Fuck, I was even there for you that entire week you were sulking because of Eunbi's fake boyfriend. Who the fuck wiped those tears away? Me. Who the hell picked up the pieces to your broken heart when Eunbi left you? Me. Who the fuck stayed when everything was difficult? Me. But how come, at the end of the day, all you saw was Eunbi? I was never your option Sungjin."

"No don't say it like that, I love you."

"You love me? Oh yeah sure, as your best fucking friend. Sure, Sungjin, let's keep on pretending that I believe that. You never married me for love; you married me because we had Soo-ah." 

"Well..."

"Don't even try to deny it, you and I both know Soo-ah's the main reason why you stayed in this marriage. She's the only one stopping you from leaving this family."

"What no! Of course not, I can never leave you."

"You know what's funny Sungjin? I used to believe that, in fact, a part of me still does. A part of me believes that one day you'll look at me the same way you look at Eunbi. The way your face lights up at the sight of her? God, I'm so jealous of that. But then I see your eyes, always dull and empty when you look at me. It's the same look since our goddamn wedding, do you know that?"

I paused, stopping myself for a few seconds, all the emotions rushing to me. I feel so weak, I want this to stop. But I can't. 

I need to get this off my chest once and for all, and maybe, just maybe...I can find the peace my heart has been yearning for all this time. 

"Do you remember how you did your vows at our wedding Sungjin?"

Silence...he's not answering me. He's just looking at me, waiting for me to finish.

"You were standing in front of me, a hand holding the mic, the other holding a paper. You were reciting your vows out loud, all the words clear for everyone in the audience to hear. At first I thought you were just reading off the paper, but I realized later that it was blank the whole time. You were speaking from the heart, Sungjin; the words coming out of your mouth was so genuine, you had me fooled. _Today, as I stand before you I promise to always love and cherish you no matter what happens. I will always be there for you when you need me; be the rock you can hold on to when things get shaky. I'll be your person always, now and forever._ See, I even have it memorized. But one look at your face and I knew, your vows aren't for me. Who was I kidding right? I was standing in front of you, at my own wedding, with your child in my womb, but you were telling your vows to her. Your eyes was on Eunbi the entire time, did you know that? I felt my heart break then and there, Sungjin. I stood there feeling ashamed of myself for loving you...for marrying you, when the only person who has your heart was her."

"Love I..."

"No let me finish." I said holding a hand up to him, to stop him from saying more. 

"I knew then that you'll never love me the same way that you love Eunbi. I knew it then and I know it now. But God, Sungjin, I'm so tired. I'm exhausted from feeling so sorry for myself, please make it stop...why don't we get a divorce? Maybe it's what we need?"

"Hell no, stop that nonsense! We will not get a divorce! I love you, okay? I always have. God I'm so sorry, for everything." He said as he took a step closer to me, wrapping me in his arms, trying to calm me down from my continuous crying. 

"Look, I may have married you for all the wrong reasons. And I'm sorry if all these years, I made you feel like I don't love you enough. But I do love you. I loved you ever since we were kids. Sure, Eunbi's my first love. And sure, Soo-ah was a product of our drunken mistake. But the moment she was born, I knew I made the right choice in marrying you. Eunbi's my past, but you and Soo-ah is and will always be my present and my future." He said into my ear before he placed a kiss on my temple, his hand stroking my head as he pushed my hair away from my face. 

"Let's go sleep now okay? Tomorrow, when you wake up, everything will be okay. I'll still be your husband, and I still love you. Nothing will change."


	2. Chapter 2

*** Sungjin’s POV ***

_What have I done?_

That’s what’s been going through my mind all night, making me lie awake beside my sleeping wife. After her breakdown last night, I carried her into our bedroom and forced her to lie down; tucking her and lulling her to sleep. I watched quietly, as her body continuously shook from her crying as it slowly hushed down to sobs, before her tears finally dried as she went deep into sleep. 

I’ve known her my entire life, and she’s the strongest, the bravest, and the kindest person that I knew. And to witness her breaking down like that, so fragile and vulnerable right in front of my eyes? My heart broke along with her. I was convinced that all these years everything was okay - that we’re okay, but I overlooked her feelings. Had I known of her pains and the way she’s been suffering on her own, I would’ve done everything I could to take it away. 

Hours went by, the hands on the clock ticking as I watch it go on and on. At around five in the morning, I couldn't stay in bed anymore. There's no use anyway, might as well start my day productively. 

I looked back at my wife’s sleeping figure; she looked so peaceful, that the image I had of her from last night seemed like a faint memory. I brushed the hair away from her face, exposing her bare skin. She’s so beautiful. She doesn't deserve all the unhappiness and heartaches that she went through. And I'm the one to blame. 

I wrapped the blanket tightly around her and kissed her forehead before I went to the bathroom. I felt like I needed to start today with a shower, and maybe it’ll miraculously give me answers as to how I’m supposed to fix my relationship with my wife. How did it all come down to this, Sungjin? Everything was fine and dandy with her and Soo-ah all these years, and now my entire relationship with her’s tainted and on the brink of falling into pieces. It’s like one minute it’s all rainbows and sunshines; and with a blink of an eye, everything’s on the line. 

I took my time in the shower, and still no answers. That shower didn’t help at all. I passed by Soo-ah’s room before I went down to do the laundry; checking if everything’s still alright with her. Yup, it is. She had no clue of what happened last night, and I wish it’ll stay that way. I don’t want her to think that I didn’t really love her mother because I do. I do love her. 

As I went down the stairs, I saw the family pictures that were lined up along the wall. There was one of Soo-ah and me, Soo-ah alone, Soo-ah and her mother, the three of us, and finally our wedding picture at the foot of the stairs. I traced my hands on the frame, slowly looking at every detail of the picture. This aerial shot was her idea, she wanted her wedding picture where she could see everything. The sky was blue, a bit cloudy but sunny as well; the Seoul skyline as our background. We were standing in the middle of a helipad, I was down on one knee - her hand in mine as I gave it a kiss. She on the other hand was looking up at the sky, with her other hand raising her bouquet. We were both smiling. 

Come to think of it, I haven’t seen my wife smile like that in years. Or maybe she has but I never noticed it. Or maybe I was just not paying attention. Have I really been a bad husband to her? 

“What are you doing?” 

I turned towards my wife’s voice, she was standing at the top of the stairs looking down on me. She was rubbing her eyes, ridding of the sleep that was still evident on her face. I blinked, and stared, and blinked, and stared at her, watching her intently not knowing what to do or say at this point. She slowly descended the stairs and stopped at the step above where I was. She looked at the photo that I was previously looking at, and smiled. 

“You know I was so close to calling the wedding off before we took that photo.”

“What?” I said. 

“I didn’t want to force you into marrying me just because I was pregnant. I knew you didn’t love me I mean, I still see the way you look at Eunbi. If the only thing tying you down to me was Soo-ah I was willing to let you go.” She said shrugging, as if the weight of the words she just said meant completely nothing. 

“What made you push through with the wedding then?”

“Well for one thing, everything happened so fast I didn’t have the luxury to think things through, next thing I knew I was already walking down the aisle. Plus, my parents was too happy that I was marrying you, how can I say no right?”

“Thank you, for not calling it off.”

She didn’t say anything back, and just continued staring at our photo. I took a step up so that I was standing behind her now as I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around her - putting my chin at the crook of her neck. She leaned back against me, pulling my arms tighter around her. 

"Soo-ah's going to wake up soon, go get dressed for work, I'll take care of breakfast and Soo-ah." I said kissing her cheek. 

"I'm not going to work, not really in the mood to see people today. I'll bring Soo-ah to school instead, I haven't done that in years." 

"Okay that's fine, go back to bed then. I'll just cook breakfast."

And she did, without any protests. I watched as she climbed back up towards our room, closing the door behind her. So for the next hour, I busied myself cooking breakfast; focusing on the eggs so as not to burn them. I don't normally cook, but it's the least I can do for my wife right?

As soon as I finished setting the table, I heard a door open followed by a scream. 

"Daddy!" My little girl said, screaming at the top of her lungs. I heard her open another door, probably ours. She's looking for me. 

"Daddy's downstairs, sweetie, let's go eat breakfast." I heard my wife say, they're coming down any minute now. 

"Good morning baby, sleep well?" I said as my daughter jumped up into my arms and laid her head on my shoulders. 

"I had a nice dream, daddy." She said mumbling. 

"What was it about?" I said as I carried her over to the table, and sat her down on the chair next to her mother. I smiled at my wife, squeezing her shoulders as I walked past her on my way back to the kitchen to get the coffee I forgot. 

"I was a princess in my dreams mommy!" 

"But you're already a princess in real life sweetie! How is it different?" She said to our daughter as I watched them have this conversation. 

"But we lived in a castle in my dreams, mommy! I had a pet horse!" Soo-ah said describing the castle in her dreams with her tiny arms, exaggerating every move.

"We had a horse? Wow, we must be rich then huh? What was your horse's name, sweetie?" 

"Bob, my horse's name is Bob." 

"You know, your aunt Eunbi and I used to call your dad Bob." She said laughing. 

Breakfast went smooth, my wife laughing over our daughter's jokes and stories, while I just sat there and listened. See, this is how I like my mornings. My two girls in the same room, conversations about anything under the sun, and everything is peaceful. I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. 

***

"Soo-ah hurry up, or you'll be late to school." I said screaming for my daughter who was still in her room. It's already 7:30, she needs to be in school by 8.

"It's still early daddy, don't worry." She said going down the stairs, running. She sat beside the door to put on her shoes, as I handed her the packed lunch her mom made for her last night. 

"Mommy's going to take you to school today, okay?" 

"Doesn't she have work?" She asked.

"Nope, she's not feeling well. So she's staying home to rest; don't worry I'll skip work too so I can take care of mommy." 

I heard my wife's footsteps as she came down the stairs, her bag in hand. She's dressed in a white summer dress with a pink and blue floral pattern at the hem of the skirt; paired with an oversized grey cardigan. She looked gorgeous, I might've fallen in love with her all over again. 

"Ready to go, Soo-ah?" She said as she got the car keys from the side table in the foyer, adjacent to our front door. 

"Yup! Bye daddy, I love you!" Soo-ah said reaching her tiny hands up to me for a kiss. 

"I love you too, have fun in school." I watched as my daughter opened the door and ran towards the car. I turned to my wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Get home soon okay?"

"Let's talk when we get back." She said and closed the door behind her. 

Yes, indeed. We do need to talk. I still need to tell my wife of how much I love her and that there's no way I'm going to divorce her. She has to know that I haven't even thought of Eunbi in that way since Soo-ah came in the picture. I mean, yes, she's still a constant in our family. She is my wife's cousin anyway, we're bound to cross paths every now and then. But she's nothing to me, nothing more than that. 

***

It's been almost two hours since they left. I've done the laundry, did the dishes, and cleaned the house, but she's still not yet home. I tried calling her phone, but she's not picking up. Where is she?

Finally! She answered. 

_"Hello?"_

_"Sir, are you perhaps Mr. Park Sungjin?"_ The voice on the other line said. 

_"Yes, why? Who's this?"_ I asked looking at my phone, realizing only now that it was an unknown number who called. 

__"Sir this is Seoul National Hospital calling; I'm sorry to say this, but your wife got into an accident and she's here in the emergency room."_ _

Oh my God. 

__"Sir?_ _

_"Is she alive?"_ I asked, my heart beat going faster by the second. 

__"She is sir."_ _

Thank God! 

__"I'll be there in a few minutes. Wait, my daughter! Is my daughter with her? Park Soo-ah?"_ _

__"No sir, your wife was alone in the car. But she's badly hurt, so please get here as soon as possible."_ _


	3. Chapter 3

* Sungjin's POV *

_No no no no, this can't be happening._

The second the person from the hospital hung up the phone, I rushed to my car and left. I didn't even have time to change clothes. I only realized I was still wearing my pajamas when I was already driving. 

I was stopped at a red light when I looked to my left. And there I saw: remnants of a broken car, smashed under a ten-wheeler truck. _Oh my God._

The truck hit a lamp post, barely missing the food stalls beside it. Good thing, or else more people would've been hurt if the truck didn't miss. The car was a black sedan; hardly recognizable now because the windshield was shattered into pieces, the airbag deflated into the steering wheel, the hood crumpled under the truck's tire...and blood. Lots and lots of blood. 

Whoever was in that car is probably in a hospital somewhere fighting for their life. And that driver could easily be my wife. 

I can’t help but think of the worst case scenario. What if I'm too late? What if I get to the hospital and my wife's already dead? I can't take care of Soo-ah alone, I need her. I still haven't told her how much I love her, she can't leave me. 

Goddamnit when will this stop light turn green?

***

I reached the hospital in no time; rushing towards the emergency room, frantically looking for someone to ask where the hell my wife is. The ER was packed with people; nurses, doctors, EMTs, and patients all walking around - some even running, getting to places they should be. I ran over to the front desk, impatiently tapping the counter, waiting for the nurse to finish her phone call. 

"Hi, my wife got into an accident. I'm here to see her. Where is she?" I said as soon as she put down the phone. 

"Sir calm down. Now please tell me your wife's name."

"Park..."

"Ah, Ms Park is in room 116, she's being treated right now." She said pointing me towards a hallway in the far left of the emergency room.

"Alright thank you."

I made my way across the room, walking around the people, almost running over an old lady in a wheel chair. Why are there so many people, this is so frustrating! 

As I reached the door to where my wife supposedly is, I stopped, trying to compose myself...readying for whatever it is I'm about to see. 

_Hope for the best, Sungjin. She’s alive, stay positive!_

I knocked and slowly opened the door, finding an empty room. No one's here, not even a doctor. The room wasn't big, there was just two beds, separated by a curtain, medical equipment lining up the walls. 

I drew the curtains opened and saw a body covered in a white cloth. Oh no. That’s not my wife right? I mean, the person on the phone told me she’s alive, she’s hurt and injured but she’s alive. Right?

“Are you Ms. Park’s husband, sir?” a voice behind me said. I turned around and saw a doctor standing right outside the room.

“Y-yes, yes I am.” I said stuttering, running a hand over my face…trying to fight back the tears brimming my eyes. 

“I’m really sorry for your loss, sir, but we have another emergency coming in so we need to bring her body to the morgue to make space. If you could just sign papers for her release…” She said talking too fast, I couldn’t even understand the rest of the words she was saying.

“Can’t you at least give me a damn minute to let this sink in? I literally just got here, in my pyjamas - as you can see. I ran here as fast as I could, but what? I come here to a dead wife? And now you’re telling me to rush things just so I could sign some goddamn papers? Do you really do things like that in this hospital? What kind of service is that?”

“Sir I’m…”

“Goddamnit just give me a minute. What the fuck even happened? Can someone please just explain? The person who called me here told me she was alive. It hasn’t been thirty minutes since that call. Do you mean to say in that time span, my wife died?”

“Sir I’m sorry, I don’t have answers, I wasn’t here when she was transported by the ambulance. I wasn’t the one who treated her either. I was just told to get you to sign…”

“The papers I know, I heard you the first time.” I said butting in. “Then please, for God’s sake, just get me someone I can talk to and have them explain how this happened.”

“Oh um, okay.. I’ll get back to you sir.” She said in a hurry and ran outside the room. 

I turned towards my wife’s lifeless body, the tears already spilling. I couldn’t keep it in anymore. I slowly walked over, still trying to process everything that's happening so fast. I stood beside the gurney, gripping onto the handles, scared I might collapse if I don't hold on to something. 

“You’re so unfair, do you know that? Didn’t you tell me we’re supposed to talk when you come home? Then how come you’re here, lying on a hospital bed, dead? You didn’t even say goodbye when you left this morning, you didn’t spare me a glance before you went inside your car and left. My God, how am I supposed to live without you? I can’t raise Soo-ah alone, I need you.” I said feeling a bit stupid talking to a lifeless body, who couldn’t possibly hear me; but I had to let all these emotions out or else I’ll explode and breakdown.

“You didn’t even let me tell you how much I love you, so much that sometimes it physically hurts. I love you, okay? I know you find that hard to believe with everything that happened between me and Eunbi. But goddamnit, I love you Heejin, with every piece of my heart and soul...I love you. 

I stayed married to you not because of Soo-ah, it was never because of her. I mean sure, she was the main reason I agreed to marry you but I stayed because I love you. And I never got to tell you!" I'm full on ugly crying now, and I'm not one to cry. So if someone were to come bursting through the door, it'll be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life; but right now, I don't give a damn. _My wife is dead._

Wow, even saying it in my head feels unreal. 

"Sungjin..." I was about to speak again when I heard a familiar voice call my name. 

I had too much tears in my eyes to see clearly who it was at the door, but I rapidly wiped them away, turning around at the same time. The person was on a wheelchair, a hand and a leg both with casts on. 

I looked up and there she was. 

"Heejin!" I said and ran towards her and enveloping her in a hug. 

"You're alive, oh my God!" I said breaking away from her, cupping her face in my hands. I can't help but smile through the tears in my eyes. 

"Well, who said I was dead?" 

"Someone called home and told me you got into an accident. She said you're badly hurt and that I should come as fast as I could. The lady on the phone also told me you were alive, so I drove here immediately...but when I got here, I found this lifeless body. And then someone..."

"Whoa whoa, calm down big boy, breathe." She said pushing my hair away from my eyes. 

"Anyway, that's not important anymore. You're alive, thank goodness!" I said kneeling down to her level, grabbing onto her hand giving it a kiss. 

"So Sungjin, why don't you continue that little speech you were telling that dead body." She said smiling at me.

"You heard that?"

"Oh I did, I was right outside when you started. I wanted to wait until you finished but I figured you're crying way too much for nothing. You poor thing."

"I love you Heejin, more than anything in this world. You think I don't but I do. I just love you every minute of every day, no ifs and buts. You were the best thing that happened to me." 

"Hmm, what else?" She said smirking. Now that's the smile I missed. The playful grin she gives me whenever she's teasing me. I fell for that. I fell for that smile. 

"Remember when we were kids, you used to cry for hours whenever your dad needed to go back to work in the military. You run over to my house and then you stay in my bed just to cry. And you won't stop crying until I come lay down beside you and sing you to sleep. Do you remember that?"

"Oh God, don't remind me how much of a cry baby I was back then." She said covering her face with her free hand. 

"No it's cute. You used to cry in my chest getting your snot all over my shirt, and you know me I hate getting dirty, but I let you anyway. That's because I love you. Maybe at the time, not romantically or not as deep as my love for you now, but I knew. I knew then that you were someone I wanted to take care of my entire life. I was willing to let you cry into my chest every time, if it meant having you in my life forever.

I'm sorry that I never got to tell you these, throughout the years. I just thought that we were so used to each other, so comfortable in each others' presence that it was a given that I love you. And I'm sorry if all these years, you still think I'm in love with Eunbi. God, I'm most sorry about that. I don't know what makes you think I still do, but I really don't. She's nothing but someone from my past, she'll stay that way."

"Hey, she's still my cousin you know. She's not just someone from your past, she's a constant figure in our life."

"You know what I mean." 

"I know. Thank you Sungjin, for everything."

"I love you so much, I'm so glad you're alive." I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too. Now tell me, how the hell did you think I was dead?"

"The nurse in the front desk told me you were in this room and then I found this dead body. I was waiting for people, anyone, to explain what happened but then you showed up. But what did happen to you? Why are you in a cast?"

"I dropped by the grocery to buy some supplies, and as I was walking towards the car, a kid riding a bicycle ran into me. He hit me real good so I fell on my wrist and twisted my ankle. I couldn't drive, since it was my right foot that got injured so I had to call an ambulance. Everything happened so fast, I only remembered to let someone call you when I was already here."

"So where's your car then? Still in the grocery?"

"Yep. But wait who's body is this, then?" She said pointing at the corpse. 

"Mr. Park, oh my God, I am so sorry. There has been a mixup, between the names. And a lot of miscommunication happened, but you're wife's alive and..." The doctor I spoke to earlier said rushing inside. 

"It's okay, my wife came in just in time before I lost my mind crying over her. It's fine, I just want to take her home now if she's good to go."

"Oh yes, we just need to take the cast after a few weeks. But she's totally fine." She said, looking down on Heejin's cast, examining it. 

"Well then, we're leaving. But please, do fix your system here. It sucks crying over someone you don't actually know, Doctor...uhh...Kim." I said squinting at her coat, trying to read her name. 

"Yes sir, I am really sorry about the misunderstanding." 

"Let's go home, Love, ready to go?" I said helping her with her crutches. 

"Yup, let's go home babe."


End file.
